Ace
Ace Derrick Copular is a fictional character from the animated series The Powerpuff Girls and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. In 2018, he became the temporary bassist of the band Gorillaz for their sixth studio album The Now Now, temporarily replacing their usual bassist Murdoc Niccals while he was in prison. For more information about Ace' involvement in Gorillaz, check out Ace's page on the Gorillaz wiki. Personality Ace is the Gang's leader, and a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent—mean and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush." Appearance He is 17 years old - the oldest of the Gang. Ace's height is 6'1" tall and he has a long, pointy chin. He sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a blue and orange vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs. Powers and Abilities Ace is a natural leader and manipulator, being able to lead the Gangreen Gang into many of their exploits and can take advantage of others, even people like Buttercup and Ms. Keane. In "Power Lunch," he temporarily had cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow, similar to Blossom's ice breath. Gallery * Click here to see Ace's gallery Likes and Dislikes Likes *His Gang *Pranks *Poker *Cold sweets (as seen in Power Lunch) *Snake (Best friend, sometimes) *Mojo Jojo (in Relish Rampage) * Doing petty crimes, eg: prank calls, graffiti, and terrorizing kids. *Sedusa (before her betrayal in Aspirations) *Pizza *Chocolate milk *Rock Music *Buttercup (his girlfriend in FusionFall; not his girlfriend's original TV counterpart) *Flirting *Soda *Torturing the Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (Aspirations only) *Gorillaz *The Clash (dressed as Paul Simonon in Gorillaz' Tranz music video) *Sonic Youth (referenced on a sticker on his bass in the Tranz' music video.) Dislikes *The Powerpuff Girls (formerly, became allies in Aspirations) *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo (Telephonies) *HIM (Telephonies) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Telephonies) *Mayor *Snake (sometimes) *Sedusa (after her betrayal in Aspirations) *Water *Brain freeze Trivia *In the Powerpuff story, "Buttercup and the Mind-Reading Juice" it is shown that Ace has aquaphobia, (meaning he's afraid of water). **However, he was able to drink slushies, and it gave him ice powers, as ice also comes from water.Moreover, he was seen in the rain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. *Ace has pink eyes, but in the episodes: "Power Lunch" and "Bang for Your Buck" they are turned white. In the episode Bought and Scold his eyes are pink for a few frames and for a few frames white. *Ace's favorite snacks are ice cream, popsicles, and Slurpees (as shown in Power Lunch). *In Fusion Fall, he was 25 years old. *Ace, as well as the rest of the Gangreen Gang, likes chocolate milk (as seen in the Powerpuff Girls chocolate milk commercial). *He seems to like a lot of rock music, as seen in Buttercrush. Also, Mr. Wednesday called him and his gang Punks. *The whole gang likes pizza (Buttercrush, Live and Let Dynamo, Telephonies). *It should be noted that, unlike most villains who go out of their way to create evil plans, Ace only does so when he sees an opportunity — such as exploiting Buttercup's crush on him, gaining superpowers or teaming up with all the other villains. *Ace is the only Gangreen Gang member that goes by his real name. *Most episodes have shown Ace punching Snake (Buttercrush, Schoolhouse Rocked, and Power Lunch). References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Day Savers Category:Leaders Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Gangreen Gang Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Love Interests Category:Villian Leaders Category:Male Villains